1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of portable pet watering systems in general and in particular to a pet watering system having a retractable water bowl.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,738,038; 4,573,434; 5,488,927; and 5,884,580, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse pet watering devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical large capacity pet watering system having a water bowl that can be retracted beneath the watering system reservoir for ease of transport.
As anyone who has had to transport one or more dogs on an extended trip is all too well aware, almost all of the commercially available transportable pet waterers have a limited water supply that requires constant replenishment over the course of a long trip.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among dog owners for a new and improved pet watering system having a retractable water bowl that can be extended from and retracted beneath a large capacity water reservoir, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.